Mix Up
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot, FredHermione/ “You should know by now that I can tell you two apart.” He laughed and kissed her soundly. “Apparently not.”


**Good lord, but I love this pairing. **

* * *

Fred didn't even glance up as Hermione sat down at the table, her arms crossed and her face flushed, breathing heavily. He was busily sketching a new idea for the joke shop, and he didn't take much notice to the angry witch in front of him. It was nothing against Hermione- he was just extremely busy, and he didn't have time to discuss his youngest brother's idiocy (for he was quite certain the cause of Hermione's anger was about Ron).

Hermione, however, clearly was not about to let Fred continue on with his work. She was on a warpath.

"I _suppose,_" she said, eyeing Fred's paper disdainfully, "that that is going to be for your _joke shop?" _She said, as if _joke shop _was a dirty word.

The look Fred gave her was not a look he gave many people. Normally happy and laughing, he had quite enough of Hermione's comments regarding the joke shop. Not to mention that she was clearly taking her anger out on Fred, which was completely uncalled for.

"You're so bloody smart, Granger, what do you think?"

Hermione blinked, apparently taken aback. She clearly hadn't expected Fred to snap back. But then she _hmph_ed and sat up a little straighter.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times-"

"Yes, you _have _told me a million times. Which means another time is quite unnecessary."

"But you just don't _listen-"_

He stood up. "Then why waste your breath?" And with that he stalked from the room.

A few minutes later, she found him on the couch, papers spread out around him. She stood in front of him for a few moments, until finally he couldn't resist looking up at her. Her face was apologetic, turned down in a frown, and with a sigh he gathered up his papers and made a spot for her next to him. She curled up into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled, all the mirth and laughter back in his face as an arm went around her.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I know how you get after fighting with Ron. Something about him just makes people so bloody angry."

Hermione smiled, turning her face into his shoulder. Fred brought his hand up to stroke her hair. She looked at the papers he was holding.

"So, what does that one do?"

Fred grinned, showing her his newest gadget, kissing her on the forehead at her feigned interest. "I haven't told George yet, so don't tell him," he warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Fred shifted so she was lying on his chest, her body in between her legs.

"I don't know. You might mistake him for me and let it slip."

Hermione brought her lips to his, brushing them gently, a whisper of a kiss.

"You should know by now that I can tell you two apart."

He laughed and kissed her soundly.

"Apparently not."

She froze, pulling away abruptly and staring into his eyes in horror. He laughed, loudly.

"I'm kidding, Hermione."

Her eyes widened and then narrowed, and she scrambled off of him. Fred, laughing the whole time, followed her into the kitchen.

"Hermione! Oh come on, love, it was a joke!"

"You'd have thought that joke would have gotten old by now!"

He caught her by the waist. "And you'd have thought you would have stopped falling for it by now."

She glared at him, but he just kissed her soundly. "Don't worry, Hermione. It's always been me. Except for that one time, by the pond…"

She turned a shade of red that would have made a Weasley proud, before stomping back upstairs.

"Hermione! I was kidding!"

"You're as bad as your brother, Fred Weasley!"

"Which one?"

A book came flying at his head. He ducked, and it smacked the door behind him. Harry stuck his head out, Ginny behind him.

"Careful, mate. Once that temper gets out of hand…" Harry used his hand to cut across his throat. Fred grinned at him, following the bushy haired girl up the stairs.

He would pound on her door and yell through the wood and plead and she would give in eventually, and all would be well until he made his next joke. They were a mismatched pair, two opposites, and they batted heads often, but life had become much more interesting with Hermione Granger in it, and no matter how many times Fred Weasley was left on the other side of the door, all that mattered was that every time, she let him back in.


End file.
